My Little Rosebud
by CelloSolo2007
Summary: Sequel to My Little Secret. Read that first. Set five years later. How's Rose doing? Who is Huntsboy! INCOMPLETE [Permanent HIATUS.]
1. Chapter 1

_Comments from the author: Okay, this is the sequel to My Little Secrets. If you haven't read that, read it first. This is set five years after the previously mentioned story, when Jake and Rose are both eighteen. They've been living together for five years, running away when they felt it wasn't safe and going to a different place. This story probably isn't as sad, but it's not humorous either. So let's get going._

Jake yawned as the sun peeked over the horizon. It was around six o'clock, and Jake would always wake up and make breakfast. They had taken shelter in a small forest inhabited with pixies, who provided them a home for the time being. He quietly slipped out from under the sheet, trying not to disturb the sleeping girl beside him. Jake stood on his toes and reached into a bird's nest. He took out four eggs, leaving three in the nest. He took the pan that the pixies had given them to cook with and set the eggs carefully in it. He set the pan aside and walked the perimeter of the camp, collecting leaves and twigs and branches. When he had collected an armful, he put them in a pile and set them on fire easily using his dragon powers. Then he cracked the eggs and fried them over the fire.

He heard a groan and looked over to see Rose waking up. He smiled as he set the pan on a rock. "Morning," Jake greeted Rose. She yawned and Jake grinned.

"Good morning, Jake," she said, still trying to wake up. "What's for breakfast?"

"Robin's eggs," he said, and she nodded and yawned again. "Did I wake you up?"

"No," she said, and then sighed. "Alright, yes, but don't worry, getting up this early is good for me."

"They have no idea that we've been following them this whole time," a voice said. "All we have to do is wait for the perfect time to grab Huntsgirl. Preferably when the little dragon boy is gone."

"But Huntsmaster, she never leaves his side," another voice said.

"She must sometime," the first voice said. "We just have to keep waiting."

"Hey, Rose, I'm going to see if the pixies have anything left over we can use," Jake said. "Want to come with?"

"No, I think I can handle myself for a few minutes. It's not like anything's going to happen," Rose replied. Jake kissed her lips and nodded.

"Just be safe," he said before running off into the forest. Rose sighed as she stretched her arms. Her arms fell back to her sides and a bare hand clasped over her mouth. Rose's eyes widened as she was dragged out of the clearing and deep into the woods.

Jake returned to camp a few minutes later to find Rose gone. "Rose? Rose, where are you?" He ran around the campsite to find no trace of the girl. "Then he noticed something wedged between two rocks. A black glove. "Oh no..." He ran off into the forest. "Rose!" he called. He stopped when he saw a glimpse of white. He got closer and gasped. "Rose..."

The blonde girl was leaned up against a tree, unconscious. Her shirt was on the ground beside her and her skirt was at her ankles. Jake bit his lip and closed his eyes.

"I should have never left you alone, not even for a second," he said. He picked up her limp body and carried her back to the campsite. He wrapped her upin the sheet and morphed into a dragon, taking to the skies.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes, I need her name, age, and a relative's name," the girl at the desk said. Jake looked at Rose.

"Her name is Rose Long, she's eighteen, and I'm her older brother," Jake said. He had promised Rose that he would never tell anyone who she was again. The girl nodded and Jake handed her to a paramedic.

"Is there anything specific I need to do?" the paramedic asked. Jake wrote something down.

"Yeah, when she's ready, call this number," Jake said. He nodded and left. He had unfinished business to take care of.

Jake flew into the Huntslair without a second thought and pinned Huntsman to the ground.

"How could you do that to her?" he practically screamed. "She's only eighteen freakin' years old."

"I didn't do it to her," Huntsman said, and a member of the Huntsclan appeared beside him. "Huntsboy did." Jake proceeded to attack the Huntsboy.

"Yo, Jake, stop it, you're hurting me," Huntsboy said.

"Isn't that the point?" Jake growled. He pulled off Huntsboy's face mask and gasped. He stood up and backed up a bit, turning into a human in the process.

"Jake, I-" Huntsboy began, but Jake turned his head away.

"I can't believe you would do that to her," Jake said. "I had a hard enough time five years ago when she almost killed herself!"

"Jake, I'm sorry, bro," Huntsboy said.

"Sorry won't take it away," Jake said. "I can't believe I ever trusted you with my secret." He grabbed Huntsboy's shoulders and threw him into the wall. "That was what Rose went through every day five years ago, and I was a good enough friend to help her escape the pain, just to have you hurt her again."

"Jake, please," Huntsboy said. "Remember what I went through. You two left without warning, without a goodbye."

"We didn't want to be followed," Jake said. "But that didn't happen."

"Can I please go home?" Huntsboy asked. "I've got a life, too."

"Too bad you won't live to see tomorrow," Jake said, turning into a dragon.

_Comments from the author: Who is Huntsboy? Find out in the next chapter. I know, these are short chapter, don't rub it in. Oh, and sorry if I offended anybody in the first chapter, but this is rated "T." If you don't know what all's in a "T" rated fic, look at the ratings guide, kay?_


	3. Chapter 3

Jake pinned the Huntsboy against the wall.

"If you think you can just come into my life and mess it all up, you've got another thing coming," Jake said. Suddenly there was a beeping sound. Jake turned into a human and took out his cell phone. "Yeah?...Okay, I'll be there pronto." He put the phone back into his pocket. "I swear if anything's wrong with her I'll kill you. And don't think I won't." He turned into a dragon and flew out of the Huntslair. Huntsman grinned.

"You did well, apprentice," he said. Huntsboy stood up and swiped his hands over his clothes a couple of times.

"Sure, just let him kill me," he said and disappeared. He reappeared in a bedroom and quickly changed into normal clothing. The door opened and an African-American girl came in. She saw cuts on his face and sighed.

"Where do you work again, Spud?" she asked, and he laughed nervously.

"McDonald's," he said. "Um, two of the girls got into a catfight about who was going to take this guy's order, and I tried to stop it. The result?"

"A beat up Spud and a hungry guy, I presume."

"Exactly."

Jake flew to the hospital and turned into a human. He ran inside and up to the desk.

"Room three hundred and fifteen," Jake said, and the girl pointed down the hall. He walked down that hallway. "Three twelve, three thirteen, three fourteen, three hundred fifteen." He opened the door and saw Rose sitting upright on the bed. "Are you okay?"

"Just some cuts and bruises. Jake, it wasn't Huntsmaster," she said. "He has a new Huntsboy." Jake looked at the ground.

"I know...Spud," he said, and Rose pulled his face up to hers.

"Spud? As in your best friend?"

"As in my ex-best friend," Jake corrected. Rose nodded.

"Understood," she said. "They did some tests, other than these cuts and bruises, I'm fine." Jake hugged her and smiled.

"That's great," he said. "Oh, and your name is Long."

"Fine with me," she said, grinning. "But I'm going to be in here for one more day, to just rest up."

"I think I'm going to spend the night here with you," Jake said. Rose yawned and fell backwards onto the bed.

"Well, good night, Jake," she said. Jake smiled.

"Good night, Rose," he said.

_Comments from the author: You thought it was over, didn't you? Well you're wrong. Hah. Next chapter up soon. There's just a bit of humor in this chapter, but it fits...and it sort of balances out the other parts. See ya in the next chapter._


End file.
